Memories
by Cliteraria
Summary: Como uma vida completa e feliz poderia desaparecer de uma hora para outra? Bella tinha seu irmão e amigos e sua vida era plena e feliz. Mas o que deveria ser um passeio se tornou o começo do maior pesadelo que Edward poderia imaginar. Como é possivel se lembrar de todos ao seu redor, mas se esquecer da pessoa mais importante de sua vida? Como ela podia conhecer aqueles olhos, se nã
1. Onde tudo se perdeu

Bella tinha uma vida comum, tranqüila até. Ela tinha seu irmão mais velho, Emmett. Ele era toda a família que lhe restará, já que sua mãe morreu em seu parto e eles haviam perdido o pai, Charlie, em uma emboscada policial, três anos atrás; Mas ela tinha bons amigos, que valiam tanto quanto uma família. Sua amiga Rosálie, loira, alta de olhos azuis. Bem diferente de Alice, que era baixa e tinhas cabelos negros repicados pra todas as direções. Seus olhos eram de um verde profundo. Tão profundos quanto dos de seu irmão, Edward.

Edward era diferente de todos eles. Havia se tornado o melhor amigo dela, mas as vezes sua amizade não era o suficiente.

Uma vez por mês, Edward e ela iam até uma clareira perto da casa dos pais dele, e logo depois para a cachoeira perto e lá.

Bella não sabia nadar, portanto, nunca realmente entrava na água. Mas isso nunca impediu que Edward tentasse convencê—la a mudar de opinião

— Você não vem? A água está uma delicia. — Declarou jogando água nela, provocando-a. — não sabe o que está perdendo! – Acrescentou tentando fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia.

— Eu não vou entrar aí, Edward. – Rebateu – Esqueceu que eu não sei nadar? – Questionou fechando os olhos e apreciando o calor do sol que batia em sua pele alva.

— Eu sei disso, Bella. Eu apenas pensei que pudesse te segurar. – Disse com ar envergonhado

— Edward, a cachoeira é muita mais funda do que a piscina na casa dos seus pais. – Declarou. — Você não vai conseguir me segurar e nadar ao mesmo tempo.

— É claro que eu consigo te segurar. – Debochou. — Vamos lá! Pule.

— Eu não sei... – Hesitou.

— Eu te desafio. – Disse com um sorriso torto e ela sorriu de volta.

Ela confiava completamente em Edward, mas ainda era arriscado se atirar na água.

— Ninguém me desafia, Cullen. –Respondeu sorrindo e tomando distancia para o mergulho.

Pegou impulso e correu em direção à águas, mas ela sendo ela, escorregou no lodo que cercava a pedra da margem. Tudo que pôde fazer foi cair em queda livre, ouvindo apenas um grito por seu nome, antes da escuridão tomá-la para si.


	2. Isso não pode estar acontecendo

— Bella! — Gritou saindo da água o mais rápido que pôde.

Quando se aproximou pôde ver que Bella estava inconsciente. Respirando, mas inconsciente. Não havia sangue em parte alguma, ele – como filho de médico — checou duas vezes.

Ainda atordoado com tudo que estava acontecendo, Edward a embrulhou na toalha e a carregou nos braços em direção ao seu Volvo. Agradecendo mentalmente por ela ter insistido em vir de carro, já que ele queria vir caminhando.

Ao olhar para ela, estava fria e pálida no assento do carro. Enquanto dirigia em direção ao hospital, mil coisas passavam— se por sua cabeça, mas um só pensamento predominava "Por favor, por favor, esteja bem".

Seu pai Carlisle era médico, então ligou para ele enquanto dirigia em direção ao hospital.

— Alô?

— Pai, pai, por favor, por favor, me encontre no hospital eu... — Mas antes que eu conseguisse explicar ele o interrompeu.

— Edward, qual o problema? Você está ferido meu filho?

— Não pai, é a Bella. Estávamos na cachoeira e ela escorregou. Por favor, por favor, me encontre no hospital, ela não acorda.

—Se acalme meu filho, estou a caminho do hospital, encontro vocês lá.

Ela não precisava mais da ajuda dos aparelhos para respirar, mas por alguma razão que nem Edward nem Carlisle conheciam, ela não acordava.

Carlisle havia lhe dito que clinicamente falando não havia nada de errado com Bella, mas ela simplesmente não acordava. E como ela não acordava, os médicos não podiam dizer se a lesão que ela sofreu pode ter causado alguma seqüela.

Se ele não tivesse insistido e a desafiado, ela estaria bem. Se a tivesse segurado, de algum jeito, ela estaria bem.

Isso era o que atormentava suas noites. As possibilidades. Os "E se..."

Mas a imagem que mais o atormentou durante todas as noites desde o acidente, era dela correndo em sua direção, e de repente escorregando e batendo sua cabeça, enquanto tudo que pôde fazer foi gritar seu nome e correr em seu encontro.

Às vezes Edward se pegava imaginando ela acordando com ele ao seu lado na cama de hospital, e Carlisle sabia disso.

Por isso quando ele havia sentido um movimento dos pequenos dedos de Bella, sobre os dele a duas semanas atrás e contou para Carlisle, ele pensou que o filho estava delirando.

A essa altura todos sabiam do acidente de Bella. Seu irmão Emmett era tudo que Bella tinha quando se tratava de família.

Bella podia não ter muitos familiares, mas tinha bons amigos. Rose que era namorada de Emmett, Jasper que era um bom amigo e Alice. Todos aguardavam ansiosamente por noticias sobre o caso de Bella. Mas de todos que aguardavam na sala de espera, Edward era o mais angustiado.

Ainda se lembrava do dia que teve que dar a noticia para Emmett e os outros.

Depois que Bella chegou ao hospital e foi internada, Carlisle pediu para que Edward ligasse para Emmett, para avisar o que havia acontecido.

Edward queria evitar esse telefonema a todo custo, mas quando Carlisle havia dito que Bella precisaria ser submetida a uma cirurgia, ele logo imaginou que precisaria também de um doador de sangue.

E ele mesmo teria se oferecido para isso, mas ele já sabia que o tipo sangüíneo de Bella era raro, então apenas seu irmão poderia fazer essa doação.

Como as mãos ainda tremendo e o suar acumulado em sua testa, ele pegou seu celular e discou o numero.

— _Eddiee! Já cansou de passear com minha irmãzinha_? – Emmett perguntou. Havia humor em sua voz.

Edward sabia que naquela situação, cada minuto contava. Os médicos estavam perdendo tempo e Bella precisava entrar em cirurgia imediatamente.

— Emmett, me escuta,— Pediu, respirando fundo e tomando coragem para falar. — aconteceu um acidente, Bella e eu estávamos na cachoeira e ela...

— _Como assim aconteceu um acidente, Edward? Cadê a Bella? Ela se machucou? Quero falar com ela!_ — O interrompeu. Todo o tom de divertimento desapareceu de sua voz. Não era mais o irmão brincalhão ao telefone. Ele deu lugar para o irmão preocupado.

— Calma Emmett, ela... — Mas antes que Edward pudesse explicar, ele havia o interrompido novamente. Ainda mais furioso do que antes.

— _Não me peça calma!_ Eu quero falar com minha irmã! Agora! — Vociferou — _Onde vocês estão?_ — Questionou.

— Eu a trouxe para o hospital e ela precisa passar por uma cirurgia, mas precisa de sangue. O hospital não tem o suficiente do tipo dela.

— _Estou indo parai agora_.— Declarou desligando o telefone. Ao ouvir as palavras Bella e acidente na mesma frase, o coração de Emmett havia disparado. Ela era tudo que ele tinha. Já havia perdido todos em sua família. Ela não podia ser mais uma nessa lista de nomes.

Mesmo que a culpa estivesse o corroendo, Edward não queria confessar que Bella estava naquela maca de hospital por causa de um desafio estúpido.

Não por medo do que Emmett provavelmente faria com ele, porque sua consciência dizia que ele mereceria aquilo. Mas ele não queria dizer em voz alta que havia colocado a vida da mulher que ele amava em risco, porque isso o matava.

Edward estava sentado na sala de espera. Mal se lembrava da ultima vez que havia tido uma noite descente de sono. Seus olhos estavam fundos e suas mãos não conseguiam se manter longe de seus cabelos.

Emmett entrou no hospital parecendo um furação. Olhando para todos os lados, procurando um rosto familiar.

— Onde ela está? – Questionou quando viu Edward sentado na sala de espera.

— Ela vai entrar em cirurgia, mas precisa do sangue. — Respondeu se levantando.

Edward explicou sem detalhes o que havia acontecido, mas antes que pudesse respond _er_ mais perguntas, uma enfermeira apareceu para levar Emmett até a coleta de sangue.

Bella ainda não estava no quarto, então não podia receber visitas. Tudo que Edward podia fazer era sentar e esperar por noticias. Apenas torcendo para que fossem noticias que ele queria ouvir.

Uma hora se passou e Emmett voltou da sala de coleta. Ele parecia angustiado e bastante nervoso. E havia algo em seus olhos que fez com que Edward soubesse. Ele queria respostas.

— Eu não entendo, Edward. Ela não sabe nadar! Por que estava tão perto da água? – Questionou esfregando os olhos. Não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido. Eles não haviam feito nada de diferente hoje. Nada que não tivessem feito antes.

— Eu sinto muito, Emmett, muito mesmo, ela não queria entrar.— Começou a explicar. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que saltaria a qualquer momento. – Se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria eu nunca teria a desafiado. — Um soluço escapou de seus lábios. Suas mãos foram para seus cabelos, que estavam ainda mais desgrenhados. Ele não havia percebido que lagrimas escorriam em seu rosto, até ouvir os próprios soluços.

— Sente? Por que, Edward? Foi um acidente, não foi? – Questionou confuso. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. O acidente e o descontrole do amigo. Nunca havia visto Edward naquele estado.

— Bella não queria entrar, eu disse que a pegaria e seguraria como eu faço na casa dos meus pais. Ela não queria — declarou balançando a cabeça —, mas eu insisti. E ela resolveu entrar. — Acrescentou. — Mas no ultimo passo antes de entrar na cachoeira ela escorregou. Eu sinto muito, é tudo minha culpa eu...

Sem que Edward esperasse, o punho de Emmett foi de encontro com seu nariz, fazendo com que ele cambaleasse para trás.

Sua cabeça girava e ele sentia seu nariz pulsar, de tamanha dor que sentia. Mas essa dor não era nada, se comparado ao desespero da situação que se encontrava. Emmett também o culpava.

Semanas se passaram e a relação deles continuava estremecida. Emmett o evitava e nunca trocavam mais de duas palavras.

Eles só voltaram ao normal depois que os médicos haviam retirado os aparelhos de Bella.

— Eu... eu queria me desculpar.— Emmett declarou constrangido. Por mais nervoso que estivesse, nada justificava o soco que havia dado em Edward.

— Está tudo bem, Emmett. – Edward respondeu.

— Não, não está. – Declarou. — Eu não devia ter te batido aquele dia. Eu apenas perdi a cabeça por um instante e...— Acrescentou baixando a cabeça, sentindo vergonha pelo que havia feito.

— Emmett, de verdade, está tudo bem.— O tranqüilizou. — Eu entendo que você estava nervoso e perdeu a cabeça por um segundo.

— Obrigado, Edward. — Eu espero que agora que tiraram os aparelhos dela, não demore para que ela acorde.

— Eu também espero, Emmett. Eu também espero. – Respondeu apoiando a mão nos ombros do amigo.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Edward ia para o hospital todos os dias desde o acidente; Estava cursando o primeiro ano de medicina, mas assim que suas aulas terminavam, ia até o hospital, saindo de lá apenas a noite. Já que não era da "família" da paciente, não podia passar a noite.

 ** _10 meses depois_**

Edward estava na sala de espera, desejando mais que tudo receber alguma notícia.

— Nenhuma melhora ainda pai? — Perguntou para Carlisle, com esperança de que ele lhe desse alguma boa noticia.

— Infelizmente ainda não, meu filho. O caso de Bella é mais complicado do que havíamos pensado.

— Mas ela vai acordar, não é? – Perguntou lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam fechar sua garganta. Sem obter resposta, decidiu perguntar novamente. Ele queria — precisava — de uma confirmação de que tudo ficaria bem. — Não é?

— Edward, como eu disse, o caso de Bella é mais complicado do que havíamos pensado. Já faz quase um ano desde o acidente.

O acidente...

Quando ele se lembrava daquele dia sentia muitas coisas: Raiva, frustração, e culpa. Principalmente culpa.

Ele havia saído para comprar um café, mas quando voltou percebeu um tumulto na ala do hospital onde Bella estava internada.

Todos caminhavam de um lado para o outro e ao entrar no quarto onde ela estava internada, seu coração se encheu de alivio, alegria e amor.

Bella havia acordado.

Quando se aproximou da cama, pôde ver que ela conversava com Rosalie e Alice. E que Jasper e Emmett também estavam lá.

— Bella? – A chamou, mas seu corpo ficou tenso ao notar as caras que todos faziam. Havia algo errado.

Edward sentiu os pelos de ser corpo se eriçarem, mas ignorou a má sensação. Tudo que importava era que sua Bella estava acordada.

— Sim? – Ela respondeu. Mas não havia o mesmo brilho em seus olhos. Talvez ela ainda estivesse confusa com toda aquela situação.

— Bella, eu... – Edward começou a discursar. Precisava explicar o que havia acontecido. Que nunca havia sido sua intenção machuca-la e que ele lamentava mais do que poderia dizer.

Quando começou a falar e aquele olhar confuso não saia do rosto de Bella, tudo que ele conseguiu pensar era que ela se lembrava do acidente e o culpava por isso.

Ele estava preparado para ouvir de seus lábios que a culpa era dele. E que se não tivesse a desafiado, ela não estaria naquela cama. Estava pronto até para ouvir que ela o odiava. Mas ele não estava pronto para as palavras que saíram daqueles lábios.

— Desculpe, mas eu te conheço?


	3. Falta um pedaço de mim

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente, deixando que eles se acostumassem a claridade insuportável que a cercava.

Ao olhar em volta, pôde ver Emmett sentado em uma poltrona, perto de sua cama. Ela abriu a boca, na tentativa de chama-lo, mas sua garganta estava seca, produzindo um som esganiç olhou direto em minha direção, e abriu o maior sorriso que vi em seu rosto desde que nosso pai morreu.

— Baixinha você acordou! — Exclamou ao notar os olhos de Bella o observando. Ele a chamava assim desde que ela era pequena e ela nunca pareceu se importar com isso.

— Hey!— Respondeu fracamente, mas sua garganta ainda a incomodava. Sua cabeça estava confusa e ela tinha pelo menos uma dúzia de perguntas. Mas isso esperaria, por agora.

— Não se mexe muito, baixinha. Vou chamar uma enfermeira.

Emmett saiu do quarto enquanto ela tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido.

Bella olhava pelo quarto, buscando algum sinal. Não havia escoriações em seus braços, o que queria dizer, que ela Haia batido somente a cabeça.

Enquanto esperava Emmett, tentava me lembrar de alguns fatos sobre sua vida. Apesar de sua mente estar confusa e embaralhada, não teve problemas para juntar fatos simples.

Ela sabia seu nome, sabia que tinha 19 anos, sabia que tinha um irmão. Sua mente continuava trabalhando para juntar as peças do que parecia ser um confuso quebra cabeças.

Conseguia se lembrar que seu pai, Charlie, havia morrido e isso fazia uns três anos. Também sabia que sua mãe havia morrido ao lhe dar a luz. Bella tentava se esforçar para que se lembrasse mais coisas. Quem eram seus amigos,se ela namorava. E o mais importante : Que diabos havia acontecido.

Sua visão estava embaçada pelo esforço, quando a enfermeira bateu na porta, entrando.

— Então ,mocinha. Como se sente? — Uma jovem perguntou alegremente, enquanto dava um pouco de água para Bella.

— Me sinto bem, eu acho. — Respondeu calmamente, olhando para o crachá que a enfermeira usava.

— Isso é ótimo. Eu vou chamar o doutor Cullen, para que ele possa fazer alguns exames. Volto em alguns minutos. — A tranqüilizou, saindo do quarto.

O sobrenome do médico dançava na cabeça de Bella. Não lhe era estranho, mas por alguma razão, não conseguia dar um rosto ao nome.

Alguns minutos depois, um homem bateu na porta de seu quarto, já entrando. Seus cabelos era loiros e perfeitamente alinhados e aparados. Seus olhos eram azuis e ele vestia um jaleco e um crachá. Bella o admirou por alguns instantes e ao olhar para o crachá que ele carregava, constatou que aquele era seu médico.

— Bella, finalmente acordou. — A cumprimentou sem muita formalidade, a deixando ainda mais confusa. Ele a conhecia? Em seu prontuário estava escrito Isabella, não estava? Então por que ele a chamara pelo apelido? Eram muitas perguntas sem resposta.

— Parece que sim. — Ele se aproximou de sua cama, permitindo que ela lesse seu nome. — Carlisle?

— Sabe meu nome. Isso é uma coisa boa. — Respondeu sorrindo carinhosamente para ela — Vou fazer alguns exames em você. Tudo bem, querida? — Eles estavam sozinhos no quarto e sua cabeça ainda dava voltas. Mas dessa vez fazia sentido. Era o Carlisle. Ele era como um pai para ela. Como ela pôde se esquecer dele? Mesmo que por um segundo?

— Acho que sim. — Murmurou uma resposta, ainda inconformada por ter demorado tanto em reconhece-lo.

Carlisle terminou os exames e deixou o quarto. A cabeça de Bella ainda trabalhava a todo vapor. Do que mais ela teria se esquecido? Ela queria saber. Mas quanto mais forçava mais sua cabeça doía.

Emmett voltou ao quarto, mas dessa vez, ele não estava sozinho. Uma garota loira estava junto a ele e segurava seu braço.

— Bella, você se lembra da Rose, não é? — Perguntou a ela e mais uma vez o nome pareceu dançar em sua cabeça. A garota loira a observava e havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Como se tivesse chorado recentemente.

Ela forçava suas lembranças até o limite e assim como foi com Carlisle, a garota loira ganhou um lugar em sua mente e seu coração. Rosálie era namorada de Emmett.

— Claro que me lembro da Rose. — Respondeu com um sorriso constrangido e ambos sorriram.

— Ah, Bella! Você me assustou por um momento, garota. Você está bem mesmo? Sente dor em algum lugar? Se lembra de alguma coisa? — Ela fazia muitas perguntas, fazendo com que Bella ficasse um pouco tonta.

— Calma, Rose! — A censurou gentilmente. — Deixa ela organizar as idéias. — Acrescentou acariciando os ombros de Rosálie, que se afastou dele.

— Emmett Swan! Não me peça para me acalmar, está bem? — Ralhou com ele, fazendo com que se calasse. — Minha melhor amiga acabou de acordar e eu quero saber como ela está.

— Eu sei, meu amor. Mas precisa dar um tempo para ela. — Explicou gentilmente, fazendo com que ela se acalmasse.

— Eu estou bem, Rose. E respondendo as suas perguntas, não sinto dor em parte alguma e não me lembro do que aconteceu.

— Ah, querida! Eu vou contar tudo. — Respondeu se aproximando, mas antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa, o quarto foi invadido por uma Alice extremamente saltitante.

Mas antes que ela me explicasse qualquer coisa uma baixinha de cabelo escuro entrou no quarto feito um furacão.

Ela estava acompanhada por um rapaz loiro, de mãos dadas, fazendo com que Bella pensasse que fossem namorados. Mas aquela parede em sua mente, teimava em surgir.

— Bella! — A garota gritou, fazendo com que Bella a olhasse e Jasper a segurasse.

— Alice, querida. Eu acho que ela não pode ter toda essa animação por enquanto, está bem? Por que não se acalma? — Questionou gentilmente.

— Me desculpe, Jasper. — Lamentou, envergonhada. — Você tem toda razão! É que eu estou tão feliz que ela finalmente acordou, que nem pensei que ela podia estar com alguma dor. — Respondeu, baixando os olhos. — Você está bem, Bella?

Assim que ela ouviu os nomes, voltou a colocar sua mente para trabalhar. Mesmo com a dor, ela resolveu que queria respostas. Então elas vieram.

— Estou bem, Alice. E é bom te ver também, Jasper. — Respondeu com animação. Era bom finalmente se lembrar de seus amigos. Mas ela ainda estava com a sensação de estar se esquecendo de algo.

Rose contava o que havia acontecido. Sobre a cachoeira e o acidente, mas Bella pôde perceber que ela era vaga em algumas respostas.

Bella sabia que havia se passado quase um ano desde o acidente, e que fora a perda temporária, aparentemente os médicos não haviam encontrado nenhum problema e logo ela poderia ir para casa.

Elas conversavam animadamente, quando um rapaz bateu na porta do quarto. Bella se virou, ficando momentaneamente deslumbrada. Ele era alto e magro, mas sua camisa levemente colada deixava seus músculos evidentes. Seu cabelo era uma completa bagunça e era de uma cor que ela nunca havia visto. Mas foram seus olhos que prenderam sua atenção. Eram verdes e brilhavam como se ele estivesse vendo o paraíso.

— Bella? — Ele a chamou, a tirando do transe.

—Sim?— Respondeu, forçando sua cabeça a lembrar dele. Porque não havia uma maneira no inferno dela se esquecer daqueles olhos.

— Bella, eu nem sei o que dizer. — Edward começou a falar, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Ele queria se desculpar. Queria poder dizer que nunca havia ficado tão assustado em toda sua vida.

Foi quando Bella percebeu. A parede que bloqueava suas lembranças, não havia caído. Não importava o quanto ela se esforçasse, não conseguia se lembrar dele.

—Desculpe, mas eu te conheço? —

Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, parecia que Edward havia sido chutado. Bella se virou em direção a Alice e Rosálie, procurando algum conforto, mas tudo que pôde ver eram seus olhos cheios d'água.

— Bella, é o Edward. — Alice declarou, se soltando de Jasper e perguntando a Bella o que Edward não havia conseguido fazer. — Você não se lembra dele?

Bella esperava que em algum momento, a parede que bloqueava suas lembranças caísse. Fazendo com que ela soubesse quem ele era. Exatamente como havia acontecido quando reencontrou os outros que os observavam agora.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Então tudo que pôde fazer, foi mentir.

— Eu não sei, minha cabeça está um pouco confusa agora, deve ser o remédio que a enfermeira aplicou. — Ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Tudo que conseguia ver era a dor no garoto em sua frente. E queria que aquilo parasse.

— Bella, sou eu. — Edward finalmente declarou. Se sentia culpado por toda a situação. Tinha muitas perguntas a ela, mas também tinha medo de suas respostas. — Você realmente não se lembra de mim? — Questionou.

Bella olhou para todos que estavam no quarto e lentamente negou com a cabeça.

— Eu sinto muito que você esteja aqui. — Respondeu se aproximando e passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. — Isso é tudo minha culpa. — Acrescentou, fazendo com que ela olhasse para Rosie. A amiga havia lhe dito que tudo não havia passado de um acidente estúpido. E agora ele dizia que havia sido sua culpa?

As palavras de Edward estavam tão carregadas de culpa e tristeza, que fizeram com que Bella acreditasse que ele era o culpado. Então quando ele se aproximou de sua cama, ela se encolheu por reflexo.

— Edward, já concordamos que tudo isso não passou de acidente estúpido não foi? — Rosálie questionou o olhando e ele assentiu, se afastando da cama.

— Por que não deixamos a Bella descansar? — Alice sugeriu com um sorriso triste.

— Acho que você tem razão, Alice. É melhor ela descansar um pouco. — Edward declarou assim que saiu do choque. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que ela simplesmente havia o esquecido. — Vejo você mais tarde, Bella. — Indagou, mesmo sem ter essa certeza.

Todos foram saíram do quarto, deixando que Bella descansasse um pouco. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas sua cabeça se recusava a parar de funcionar.

Ela havia conseguido se lembrar de cada um deles. Por que o garoto de olhos verdes era uma exceção? Todos agiam como se ele fosse a pessoa que nunca deveria ser esquecida. Como se fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ela. Mas se isso era verdade, então por que não me lembrava dele?

Aqueles olhos não saiam de sua cabeça. Era quase como se ela realmente o conhecesse. Mas como ela poderia conhecer aqueles olhos, se não conhecia nada sobre ele?


	4. Apenas uma carona, certo?

— Você realmente não se lembra dele, Bella? – Comele,Bella sabia a quem seu irmão se referia. Edward é claro.

— Não, mas como eu disse, estou um pouco confusa ainda. Deve ser pelos remédios que a enfermeira aplicou. — Argumentou, tentando desviar a atenção.

— Você se lembra de alguma coisa do acidente? — Emmett voltou a perguntar. Ainda não podia acreditar que de todas as pessoas a sua volta, Bella havia se esquecido justamente de Edward.

— Não me lembro de muita coisa. Tudo que me lembro é de correr e escorregar. — Respondeu, enquanto comia a comida que havia lhe trazido. — Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que me lembro de alguém chamando meu nome. Mais nada, além disso, lembro de uma dor na cabeça e o apagão. — Acrescentou empurrando o prato e bocejando.

Emmett percebeu que ela estava cansada e decidiu encerrar a sessão de perguntas.

— Tudo bem, baixinha. Acho melhor você descansar agora. Carlisle disse que logo você terá alta.

Emmett depositou um beijo ta testa da irmã e saiu do quarto. Assim que Bella fechou os olhos, logo adormeceu, pensando em como as coisas podiam mudar de uma hora para outra.

Quando Bella abriu os olhos, encontrou Esme sentada em uma poltrona ao seu lado.

— Está tudo bem querida. — Esme tentou tranqüiliza-la. — Sonho ruim?

— Algo do tipo. — Respondeu, tentando sorrir. — Que horas são? Cadê todo mundo?

— Ainda é madrugada. Todos foram para casa. Eles vão voltar pela manhã.

— Não que eu não esteja feliz com você aqui, tia Esme, mas por que meu irmão não está aqui?

— Ele tem uma prova importante amanhã. Ele precisava descansar, então eu disse que ficaria aqui com você.

— Eu agradeço, mas não era necessário.

— Eu ofereci com o maior prazer, Bella. Sabe querida, Edward é sempre o primeiro a passar aqui no hospital. Durante todo esse tempo ele tem vindo bem cedo, vai para a faculdade e depois volta. Eu não pude acreditar quando Emmett me disse que você não se lembrava dele.

— Eu sinto muito, Esme. Sinto mesmo. Sinto cada vez que vejo ele me olhando como se soubesse tudo sobre mim, quando eu não consigo me lembrar de nada sobre ele. — Declarou com uma voz chorosa.

— Está tudo bem, querida. Não tem ninguém te julgando. — Esme respondeu, acariciando seu rosto. — Eu tenho certeza de que uma hora você irá se lembrar.

— Eu tenho tentado. Mas não entendo o que aconteceu. Como posso lembrar de todos, mas dele não.

— É nessas horas que um marido médico caí muito bem. — Respondeu, sorrindo docemente. —Carlisle nos explicou que o que você tem, é um caso muito específico de perda de memória seletiva.

— Você não parece zangada com isso. — Bella declarou, olhando para as próprias mãos.

— É porque não estou. Nem Edward está.

—Por Deus, Esme! Eu esqueci do seu filho! Eu sinto que quando perguntei quem ele era, foi como se eu tivesse o chutado! Como pode não me odiar por faze-lo sofrer? — Questionou.

— Porque não tenho o direito de ficar zangada por algo que você não controla. Nem Edward tem. E porque sei que existe uma chance de tudo voltar ao normal. Você só precisa de um tempo, Bella.

— É o que eu mais quero.

— Agora volte a dormir, querida. Amanhã é um novo dia.

— Boa noite, tia Esme.

— Bella, trago ótimas noticias. Os resultados dos seus exames saíram e você esta muito bem. Vai receber alta hoje à tarde. — Carlisle declarou ao entrar no quarto com o prontuário em mãos.

— Que ótima noticia, Carlisle. Meu irmão vai vir me buscar então?

— Isso eu não sei, Bella. Mas eu vou ligar para ele e perguntar. — Respondeu sorrindo.

Algumas horas se passaram e Bella soube que Emmett não poderia ir busca-la, porque estava preso no transito. Mas Edward estava próximo ao hospital, e seu irmão havia pedido que ele a levasse para casa.

Rosálie já havia lhe explicado que tudo não passava de um grande mal entendido e que Edward não tinha culpa nenhuma no acidente, mas ainda sim, Bella não conseguia se lembrar dele e se sentia estranha com sua presença.

Edward chegou ao hospital e ela estava em uma cadeira na sala de espera. Suas pernas balançavam sem parar e ela não parava de mexer as mãos. Edward não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar que ela sempre ficava assim quando ficava nervosa.

Mas agora aquela era uma lembrança só dele. Lentamente ele desfez o sorriso, antes de se aproximar.

— Pronta para ir para casa? — Perguntou lentamente, tentando não assusta-la.

— Meu irmão não vem mesmo? Não quero ofender, mas não me importo de espera-lo. — Ao ouvir suas palavras, ele tentou não demonstrar sua tristeza. Mas aquilo era impossível.

Um sempre confiou a vida ao outra, mas agora Bella não queria nem ao menos uma carona. Como as coisas podiam mudar tão drasticamente?

— Ainda não se lembra de mim não é? — Perguntou tristemente.

— É como eu disse ontem, Edward. Minha cabeça ainda está confusa e eu não me lembro de muitas coisas. Não leve para o lado pessoal. Eu tenho certeza de que logo vou me lembrar. — Bella não se sentia ameaçada com sua presença. A palavra certa seria intimidada. Sua presença lhe causava coisas que ela não sabia explicar.

Edward a olhou mais uma vez. Ela ainda era sua Bella. Sua melhor amiga e a garota pela qual sempre foi apaixonado. Mas de algum jeito, ela não correspondia mais a esses sentimentos. Talvez o melhor fosse seguir o conselho de sua mãe e lhe dar tempo. Diziam que o tempo consertava tudo, mas ele tinha suas dúvidas se isso poderia ser consertado algum dia.

— Não faz mal, Bella. — Declarou com um sorriso meio triste. — Eu entendo se você não quiser aceitar minha carona. Eu posso ligar para Rose ou Alice se você quiser.

— Não, não precisa. Você veio até aqui para me buscar. — Respondeu suspirando. Era apenas uma carona, certo? O que de ruim poderia acontecer? Não era como se ele fosse atacá-la ou algo assim. — Eu aceito sua carona.

— Tem certeza? — Questionou querendo sua certeza. Não sabia dizer se ela estava aceitando a carona apenas por educação ou se haviam outras razões.

Ele continuou a olhando por alguns segundo. Nunca se cansava de admira-la. Mas dessa vez, invés de desviar o olhar, ela o sustentou. Olhando dentro de seus olhos verdes. Como se pudesse ler sua alma.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza. — Respondeu caminhando até o carro. Sem nenhuma certeza do que a vida lhe reservava.


End file.
